The Eight Deadly Sins
by And She Would Fall Xx
Summary: I had already committed every sin under God. Then I realized there was one more and it was too late to stop. It was you. Roxas/Hayner, eight seperate oneshots, language warning. Enjoy! :3


-x-Pride-x-

Hayner had always prided himself on being the toughest guy in town. Pence? What a joke. Rai? Such a pushover. Even Seifer didn't stand a chance. Hayner was a force to be reckoned with, and made sure everybody knew it.

So how did this new guy think he could get away with thinking _he _was the best? Strolling into the Struggle tournament ten minutes late, like he thinks he's hot shit, sporting wild blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and a small smirk, like he just stepped out of some cheesy clothing catalogue. And what on earth was _that_? A checkered wristband? Seriously, who wears those anymore? Lamers.

Whatever. Hayner could totally take him down. Whoever he was.

"It seems we have a late arrival! Please welcome Roxas! His first match will be against Hayner, our current leader, and three time Struggle Champ!" Roxas sauntered over to where the Announcer was standing, the same lazy smile still clinging to the corners of his mouth.

Hold it, hold it! Who did this guy think he was? He turns up late for his match with _Hayner_ of all people, and when he finally has the nerve to show his face, they announce him like he's some kind of fucking _celebrity_? This kid obviously didn't know who he was dealing with.

Hayner ran his fingers through his hair, urging himself to calm down. The kid was new, and he didn't know the rules around here yet. He would very soon have a rude awakening, courtesy of his Struggle match with the Champ. Hayner might even go easy on the kid; he had no idea what he was in for.

Hayner walked over to Roxas and the Struggle Announcer, calm, cool, and collected.

"Hey. I'm Roxas," the kid introduced himself unnecessarily as Hayner approached.

"I figured. The name's Hayner. You new here?"

Roxas nodded.

"Ahh, well, that explains it. See, people around here actually take this seriously. You know, they show up on time, brush their hair, the works." Hayner sneered. He totally owned the lamer.

Roxas seemed un-phased, that damn smirk still lingering. "Well, thank God I'm new here then, huh? So, what's your excuse?"

"What are you talking about?"

The smaller blond just chuckled, looking Hayner over quickly. "Nice pants. C'mon, let's just get this done." He walked into the Struggle circle, and waited patiently for Hayner to regain his cool, and join him.

What was he talking about? His pants were perfectly fine! They were his favorite camo pants, in fact.

Pushing it out of his mind, Hayner stormed over to where Roxas stood in the center of the circle. That was the last straw; the kid would receive no mercy!

The announcer held up one hand, and shouted over the clamor of the audience, "Okay boys, I want to see a good, clean fight! On my count. 3, 2, 1!"

And so it began.

Right away, both boys leapt at each other, determined to end this match as quickly as possible. Hayner sent blow after blow Roxas' way relentlessly, but the boy was quick to block himself each time. He darted around the area, rarely trying to strike Hayner, but rather just dodging each of his attacks. It wasn't until Hayner was gasping for breath that he realized what the smaller boy's plan was. He ground his teeth together, and tried to continue his attacks, but it was no use. He had to stop and catch his breath.

And just like that it was over, and Hayner was no longer the Champion.

He looked up from his position on the ground and examined the now smiling Roxas. He had played it really smart, using a strategy Hayner had never seen before, and would have never predicted.

Roxas held out a hand toward Hayner, and helped him up.

"That was fun." Roxas grinned. Hayner scratched the back of his head awkwardly and nodded.

"…Are we cool?" Roxas held out his fist.

Hayner looked down at the hand. It still had that stupid checkered wristband on it. And now that he was in close proximity of it, Hayner say two garish rings on his fingers, one black and one white. Hayner laughed out loud, and bumped Roxas' fist carefully, so as not to injure himself on the tacky rings. "Yeah, we're cool."

And even though Hayner would never admit it out loud, he knew he wasn't the toughest guy in town anymore; that title belonged to the boy with the outdated wristband and the tackiest rings he had ever seen.

-x-Humility-x-


End file.
